


Red Line

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu doesn't like the train, but while on the train you can meet anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Line

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[d1](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/d1), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/niou), [niou/yagyuu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/niou/yagyuu), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rikkai](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rikkai), [yagyuu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yagyuu), [yagyuu/niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yagyuu/niou)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Red Line  
Author: K8  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Niou/Yagyuu  
Summary: Yagyuu doesn't like the train, but while on the train you can meet anyone.  
A/N: Future fic.

Yagyuu had been told once that one of the reasons to never drive in Tokyo was because you would need to start out 24 hours ahead of time in order to reach your destination 3 hours late. Yagyuu had agreed that this was a good reason not to drive, but he also took into account the expenses of buying, owning, and caring for a car. Gas prices were always on the rise, and Japan's taxes for owning a car were astronomical. That didn't mean Yagyuu hadn't always wanted a low to the ground sleek red convertible. But it was a frivolity of his youth, like many things, and Yagyuu was determined to ignore it.

The train was economical, and environmentally friendly. It did, however, cause Yagyuu to be surrounded by a mass of strong scents and weak bodies, men and women pressed up against his sides as he stood holding onto the side bar and waiting for his stop. It meant Yagyuu was part of a streaming mass of humanity far earlier then he would have liked, and that after working as a faceless emotionless voice in a cold impersonal office Yagyuu rejoined the stream of humanity, a gentleman mingling with the dregs of society.

Yagyuu hadn't been surprised when he met him. He had just been surprised that his hair was red.

\--

The train bounced and Yagyuu exhaled as a body was propelled against his. The man was shorter, lighter, and his hair was so bright it burned Yagyuu's irises. "Sorry old man." The punk sneered, pushing himself off Yagyuu's chest. Another movement of the crowd caused the punk to slam into him again though.

"It's no trouble." Yagyuu's tone of voice was bland, as if he could care less about having someone pressed up against his chest. The punk's grimace turned into a brief leer before he shoved Yagyuu and disappeared into the crowd. Moving towards the door Yagyuu slipped off the train at the next stop, pulling out his wallet.

"Hm." Surprisingly he still had all of his credit cards, and all of his cash. What was missing was his ID. Pocketing his wallet again Yagyuu pulled out his cellphone, dialing Yanagi. "Yanagi-kun? Ah, I have a question for you…"

\--

Yagyuu switched on the lights as he stepped into his apartment, toeing off his shoes and stepping over the pair of dirty sneakers that hadn't been there this morning. Walking through his living room he set the bag of take out food on his low living room table. "You died your hair." Yagyuu observed, unsurprised at finding Niou sprawled out over his couch.

Niou, for his part, seemed to take Yagyuu's unsurprised in stride. "Yeah, well, white was starting to get boring." Fishing in his pockets he held Yagyuu's ID card between his two fingers before flicking it Yagyuu's way. "It's been a while Yagyuu~."

"So it has." Yagyuu opened up the takeout container of general tso's chicken and passed it over to Niou. "Yanagi says you came into town earlier this week."

Niou snagged the box from Yagyuu and fished a pair of chopsticks from the bag. "Yeah, well I finished the job in Kyuushu, and the agency wanted me back here. Something about how my 'undercover skills' being unparalleled." Niou's shrug showed how much faith he put in his employers praise. Yagyuu knew that Niou's undercover work as a detective had helped crack everything from drug rings and kidnappers to rooting out embezzlers. Niou got a significant paycheck for his work as well.

"Where have you been staying?" Yagyuu questioned as he opened up his own box of beef and broccoli.

Niou smirked. "Jealous?"

Yagyuu glanced at Niou over the edge of his glasses. "No."

Sighing Niou stuffed a piece of fried and flavored chicken into his mouth. "The company's gonna pay for lodgings till I get set up. I'm 'on a break' right now or something. Means all I gotta do is eat, sleep, go to the office and fill out paperwork. They're probably gonna spring a really nasty job on me in a week or two, just to make up for having a chance to breathe."

"And so you're not going to bother getting your things out of storage." Yagyuu had helped the first few times Niou had a 'break' between undercover jobs. He had remembered spending days moving brown boxes out of a tiny garage like storage unit and up several stairs to Niou's latest apartment. Occasionally there was an elevator, usually there wasn't. Marui would be orchestrating the entire thing while Yukimura laughed at all of them over speaker phone. Yukimura was never in town anymore, but it was amazing how connected you could feel to someone from phone conversations and email.

"Nope. Might not even bother getting a place." Yagyuu paused, lifting his eyes to meet Niou. Niou was, of course, smirking wickedly. "I'm thinking I might have a friend or two with a spare bedroom."

"Hmm." Yagyuu thought of the bedroom he'd decorated with Niou in mind, the bedroom he'd kept empty except for when Jackal needed a place to crash because the trains had stopped and neither of them had a car. The ability to have a spare bedroom was the reason Yagyuu had chosen this apartment complex. It meant that when Niou stayed over there were no questions asked.

Almost, anyway.

"I'm sure Marui would let you sleep on his couch." Yagyuu reached over to rub at a bit of sauce splattered on the side of Niou's mouth. "If nothing else appears."

"Cruel, Yagyuu, real cruel." Niou flicked his tongue over Yagyuu's quickly retreating thumb. With a wild grin Niou relaxed back into Yagyuu's couch cushions, as if Yagyuu rubbing at his mouth had been an affirmation that Niou could stay. "Well, I'll just have to wait and see."

\--

The train ran on a tightly controlled schedule. Occasionally there were delays, but they were few and far between. Yagyuu did not enjoy having to plan his day around a train schedule, did not like the fact that some days he would have to return home later then he would like because the train had left while he was just entering the station.

"Yo." Niou greeted, his hair a vibrant shock of blue this time, spiked and styled and tipped in green.

"Aren't you supposed to be investigating a gang this time?" Yagyuu questioned, sitting on the edge of the wire frame bench Niou was relaxing on.

"Mmm, finished that up earlier. Everyone's arrested, I'm free as a bird." When Niou ruffled his hair glitter fell out, sprinkling along his shoulders. "Paper works in, now all I want to do is wash this crap out of my hair."

Yagyuu let loose a small unamused smile as the next train rolled into the station. "My apartment does have a shower."

Niou smirked. "I know."


End file.
